


Epiphanie

by darkrogue-traductions (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Obscurité & Lumière [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Imported, Traduction en Francais, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-13
Updated: 2002-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue-traductions
Summary: Devant un évènement bouleversant sa vie Severus Rogue doit faire face à ses sentiments confus. Suite de la trilogie





	Epiphanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321960) by R J Anderson. 



Severus Rogue s'assit lourdement dans la chaise devant le feu, poussant les paumes de ses mains dans ses yeux. Seize heures depuis que cette épreuve avait commencé et il était épuisé, l'âme et le corps douloureux. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de monter la garde et préparer une simple potion à l'occasion ( décoction d'agripaume, étamines de lis de nuit, calotte, sang de salamandre, Valériane). Combien pire devait-elle se sentir ?

Le son des gémissements bas, presque gutturaux dérivaient vers lui de l'étage supérieur; il serra la mâchoire et regarda fixement dans les flammes jusqu'à ce que la fumée (oui, bien sûr que c'était la fumée) commence à piquer ses yeux et il dût les refermer serrés de nouveau. Il détestait ce sentiment d'être si totalement impuissant - non, pire que cela, inutile.

"Tiens bon, chérie. Je reviens dans une minute." L'accent cadencé maintenant familier, assourdi d'abord, devint plus clair comme la porte de la chambre à coucher de l'étage s'ouvrait. Une petite femme ressemblant à un oiseau, avec une touffe plumetée de cheveux rougeâtres mêlés de gris et une paire de pince-nez d'or perchée sur le bout de son nez, passa sa tête du sommet de l'escalier et regarda Severus d'un air interrogateur. "Monsieur Rogue. Auriez-vous une chaudron propre de rechange quelque part ? Ou un baquet en bois ira, à la rigueur."

Il lui lança un regard incrédule. "Un chaudron ?"

"Ou un baquet en bois," répéta-t-elle patiemment. "Quelque chose de ce genre. S'il tient l'eau et résiste à un Charme d'Engorgement et un Sort de Réchauffe, cela ira."

"Je..." Sa voix sonnait rouillée. "Il y a un chaudron supplémentaire dans le laboratoire. Mais que..."

"Écoutez, monsieur Rogue." Maintenant il l'avait ennuyée. Elle descendit deux marches de l'escalier d'un pas lourd, mit ses poings sur ses hanches et pencha sa tête de côté, ressemblant plus que tout au monde à une mère poule réprimandant un poussin récalcitrant. "Ne vous inquiétez pas quant à mon travail. Je sais ce que je fais et votre Maudie aussi, même si elle y passe un moment difficile. Vous m'Appelez juste ce chaudron et me laissez m'occuper du reste."

Cela avait été une longue période de temps depuis que qui que ce soit ait ordonné à Severus Rogue, Maître de Potion, vétéran de la guerre contre Voldemort, et maintenant Directeur de l'École de Sorcellerie et de Magie de Poudlard, de faire quoi que ce soit. Instinctivement il se hérissa et son ton était acéré quand il répondit : "Si vous avez besoin de quelque potion que ce soit, Mme. Mannion, je vous assure que je suis entièrement capable-"

Elle libéra un souffle exaspéré. "Ce n'est pas pour une potion, espèce de créature vaine et idiote d'homme. C'est pour votre femme. Et pour son bien, vous feriez mieux d'arrêter de dire des bêtises et de faire ce que je dis."

Pas pour la première fois depuis que la petite Irlandaise était arrivée et avait pris contrôle de la situation, Rogue grinça des dents. Se levant, il marcha à grands pas à travers la pièce et monta l'escalier étroit (ce qui lui donna la satisfaction brève, mesquine de voir Mme. Mannion reculer devant lui) jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut de la maison de campagne. Tirant sa baguette de ses robes, il balaya brièvement l'air et dit d'un ton rogue, "Accio chaudron."

Immédiatement la porte du bout du vestibule s'ouvrit et le chaudron - le plus grand actuellement en sa possession, avec une large base et des côtés doucement courbés – sortit en flottant. "Oh, c'est merveilleux," dit Mme. Mannion avec admiration. "Alors maintenant, monsieur Rogue, si vous voulez mettre vos mains capables au travail, vous pouvez préparer une dose de potion pour votre femme. Trois gouttes de solution de lobélie. Un peu de pulsatilla et un peu de laitue sauvage, aussi; et juste le plus petit soupçon de poivre de Cayenne, si vous en avez."

"Elle ne progresse pas, alors." Il connaissait ses herbes et leurs effets, bien assez pour deviner pour quoi la potion devait être.

"Pas du tout, le pauvre agneau." Elle jeta un coup d’œil en arrière vers la porte de chambre à coucher, où on pouvait distinctement entendre les sons de halètement et gémissement - tellement différent de l'habituelle calme réserve de Maud-. "Mais ce n'est pas rare, cela étant sa première fois et tout ça. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour la rendre plus confortable et lui donner un peu de repos et ensuite ... nous verrons."

"Très bien." Sans aucun doute l'enrouement de sa voix trahit le trouble qu'il ressentait, mais à son crédit Mme. Mannion s'abstint de faire des remarques là dessus. Avec le chaudron flottant toujours avec obéissance derrière elle, elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre à coucher, puis s'arrêta et ajouta par dessus son épaule :

"Vous monterez cette dose, alors, quand vous aurez fini." Ce n'était pas une question, ou même une requête, même si les mots avaient été doucement délivrés. Nora Mannion était responsable ici et pour elle, le bien-être de Maud était la seule chose qui importait.

Ce qui était, après tout, précisément ce pour quoi elle avait été embauchée, donc il ferait mieux d'arrêter de se hérisser devant son autoritarisme et d'exécuter ses ordres - peu importe combien cela le froissait d'avoir à le faire.

Rogue se tourna et redescendit l'escalier d'un pas raide.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, ce n'était pas sans agitation que Rogue retourna à l'étage supérieur, la dose requise de potion à la main. Quoiqu'il ait été dans cette chambre à coucher cent fois auparavant – c'était la sienne autant que celle de Maud, après tout et ils avaient même passé leur lune de miel dans cette maison de campagne – à l'instant il ne pouvait pas secouer le sentiment, qu'il était sur le point de s'immiscer dans quelque chose d'intensément privé, en effet presque sacré.

Derrière cette porte était quelque chose de primitif, épouvantable et glorieux et en tout féminin; il y avait la jeunesse et la beauté et le courage, le tout raffiné à leur essence-même par la douleur; quelle place pourrait y avoir un homme dur, cynique d'un certain âge comme lui ? La souffrance il connaissait, bien sûr et l'endurance aussi, mais pas de cette sorte. Et il avait toujours été plus expert à causer de la douleur qu'à la soigner. Pas étonnant que Mme. Mannion l'ait banni de la présence de sa femme aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée en transplanant; elle avait vu, comme sa fierté têtue ne le pouvait pas, combien il était mal équipé pour faire autre chose que perturber.

Mieux valait, alors, simplement frapper et laisser la potion à la porte. Quoiqu'en même temps, une partie de lui se rebellait toujours à la notion que lui, le mari de Maud, son mentor, même son sauveur si on voulait regarder si loin dans le passé (quelque chose qu'il faisait rarement, comme cela soulignait une différence peu flatteuse dans leurs âges), soit maintenant relégué à un rôle mineur à un moment si essentiel et transformant de la vie de Maud.

De sa vie, aussi, s'il se permettait d'y penser – quoiqu'en toute honnêteté, il ait passé les plusieurs derniers mois à essayer de ne pas y penser. Ce qui était, bien sûr, la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait si mal préparé tout de suite. D'habitude ses instincts érudits l'auraient amené à faire au moins quelque recherche sur la question, à se préparer pour prendre tout rôle qui pourrait être exigé de lui; mais dans ce cas sa soif habituelle de connaissance avait été refrénée par une ambivalence. Cela avait été plus facile, et (s'était-il dit) en fin de compte plus aimable envers Maud, de se concentrer complètement sur le présent et ne pas se permettre de réfléchir aux incertitudes de l'avenir.

Dans ces dernières heures, cependant, le défaut de cette stratégie particulière était devenu péniblement apparent. Il ne pouvait pas secouer le sentiment qu'il devrait faire quelque chose de plus pour aider Maud dans cette épreuve. Mais en même temps, il était presque convaincu qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire sans déranger l'équilibre qu'elle se battait pour réaliser, souillant la sainteté de sa lutte avec sa présence trop indigne.

Ou cela, ou bien il était juste un maudit lâche inutile.

Déchiré par l'indécision - un sentiment étranger et très désagréable - il hésita, une main soulevée pour frapper. Alors sans avertir la porte de la chambre à coucher s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et Mme. Mannion poussa la tête par l'ouverture. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et il y avait des ombres sous ses yeux, mais sa voix était aussi fraîche que jamais quand elle dit, "Et bien, alors, le timing est excellent. Vous feriez mieux d'entrer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Est ce..." Sa bouche marchait sèchement. "Êtes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"Severus ?"

Le son de la voix de Maud, fêlée et tremblante de fatigue, coupa court au dernier de ses doutes. Sans autre mot il remit à Mme Mannion le gobelet de potion et s'avança plus loin dans le demi-jour chaud de la pièce. "Maud", dit-il.

"Viens là," dit-elle, allongeant une main vers lui. "S'il te plaît".

Elle était assise, jusqu'à la poitrine, dans le chaudron que Mme. Mannion avait si impérieusement mandé, des frisettes faibles de vapeur montant de l'eau autour d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en un nœud désordonné, des mèches humides collant à son cou et à son front; la chaleur et l'effort avait apporté une couleur inégale à ses joues et les yeux qui cherchaient et soutenaient les siens étaient vitreux de fatigue. Entre cela et le ballonnement presque grotesque de son ventre au-dessous de l'eau, elle n'avait jamais semblé moins belle. Et pourtant - la regardant, il sentit une montée féroce d'amour et de fierté surgir en lui et il pouvait à peine tenir sa voix et ses yeux stable en parlant :

"Comment t'en sors-tu ?"

"C'est très-" commença-t-elle, puis s'interrompit avec un halètement, son visage tordu de douleur. Il attendit, se sentant impuissant et prenant intensément conscience de la présence silencieuse de la sage-femme derrière lui, avant que Maud ne soit capable de continuer : "-intense. Mais l'eau aide, un peu. Je pense."

"Ceci devrait aider aussi, chérie," dit Mme Mannion, s'affairant vers l'avant avec la potion et la renversant contre les lèvres sèches, à demi-séparées de Maud. "Les muscles la lobélie détend. Attendons quelques minutes, nous vous vérifierons de nouveau et verrons s'il y a une différence."

Avec obéissance, Maud bu la dose, un élargissement léger de ses yeux fut la seule indication de son indubitable goût extrêmement désagréable. Pendant un instant après avoir avalé elle retint son souffle, combattant apparemment la forte envie de vomir; mais alors elle libéra un soupir et coula un peu plus profond dans le baquet et Rogue vit avec soulagement qu'elle allait garder la potion après tout.

Il enveloppa sa main autour la sienne, la tenant fermement. "Dis-moi. Que puis-je faire ?"

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière contre le bord du chaudron, ses yeux ombragés, implorant. "Juste ... reste avec moi, quelque temps. Je suis si fatiguée..."

Alors une autre contraction la saisit et elle émit un son dur, à demi-sanglotant ; ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement autour des siens, le saisissant avec une force il n'avait pas cru qu'elle possède. Pendant une minute sauvage il se demanda si elle avait en fait cassé quelque chose et quand sa poigne se détendit il eut grand mal à s'empêcher de retirer violemment sa main et de l'inspecter pour voir les dégâts.

La voix de Mme. Mannion vint doucement de derrière lui : "Je vais juste en bas un peu me faire une tasse de thé. Vous m'appelez, monsieur Rogue, si quelque chose semble aller de travers, ou si Maudie pense que je suis nécessaire." Et ensuite, tandis qu'il était encore trop étonné pour réagir, elle se glissa par la porte et la ferma doucement derrière elle.

Maud libéra un soupir et posa son front contre la main encore palpitante de Rogue. "Je veux que tout cela finisse," chuchota-t-elle. "J'étais excitée d'abord, mais maintenant ... je veux juste que cela finisse."

"Ce sera fini bientôt," dit-il tranquillement. "La potion aidera, dans quelque temps."

"Oh, je l'espère. Parce que je ne pense pas ... pouvoir supporter beaucoup plus de cela."

Il se souvint comment elle avait eu les yeux brillant quand elle s'était réveillée tôt ce matin, se souvint du frisson à peine réprimé de sa voix quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait déjà été réveillée depuis une heure, avait marché un peu dans la maison et avait pris un bain chaud, mais que les contractions qu'elle sentait n'avaient pas diminué. Cinq jours semblant interminables après la date prévue, plus charmée par la nouveauté de son ventre éclosant et en effet chaleureusement malade du poids, du gonflement et de la fatigue qui allait avec, elle était plus que prête à avoir cet enfant.

Si seulement il pouvait se sentir à moitié si certain.

Les bébés n'avaient jamais engagé son intérêt, pas du tout; ils étaient, dans son expérience limitée, un ennui fort et persistant qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il n'avait jamais été capable de voir pourquoi certaines personnes les trouvaient si charmant : même quand ils ne hurlaient pas ou ne bavaient pas ou ne puaient pas le lait éventé et les excréments, leurs traits curieusement proportionnés et les corps déformés de graisse étaient difficilement conçus pour faire appel à un sens esthétique raffiné. Et ils étaient si impuissants, désespérément, de manière exaspérante. Incapable de logique, sourds à la raison, capables seulement de sentir les plaisirs et les douleurs les plus élémentaires - il n'y avait aucun niveau sur lequel lui, Severus Rogue, pouvait espérer s'associer à de telles créatures de quelque façon satisfaisante que ce soit.

Peut-être que pour quelques hommes la fierté d'avoir eu leur propre enfant et d'avoir passé quelque chose d'eux à une nouvelle génération, aurait été assez pour ignorer leur dégoût; mais Rogue n'avait jamais senti le besoin de prouver sa virilité et était loin d'être confiant que ce qu'il pourrait léguer à son fils ou à sa fille serait apprécié, par eux ou par qui que ce soit d'autre.

Bien sûr il s'était abstenu d'exprimer ces scrupules particuliers à Maud. Elle l'avait, après tout, mis au courant de sa grossesse comme devant un fait accompli et sa réaction immédiate avait été moins que positive; après la difficile mise au point de cette situation, cela aurait été de la cruauté inutile de la charger de plus de ses réserves. Elle savait son souci qu'il pourrait ne pas être un modèle à suivre adéquat de parent - ce qui était toujours vrai en une mesure, quoique moins une source d'inquiétude que cela avait été autrefois - mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Maud avait été silencieuse depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, sauf les halètements occasionnels et les miaulements de douleur, mais maintenant sa voix basse, rauque fit irruption dans ses pensées :

"Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venu, Severus. Je ne voulais pas te demander au cas où ... tu préfèrerais que non, mais..."

Un sentiment soudain, malade de culpabilité tordit son estomac. Était-ce la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas fait appeler - parce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui refuserait de venir ? "Si j'avais su que tu avais eu besoin de moi, Maud, je serais venu. Je le jure."

"Je sais. Je, juste ... j'ai pensé que tu pourrais te sentir mieux si je ne demandais pas et que si je pouvais réussir toute seule, il n'y aurait eu aucun besoin de te charger d'un fardeau... Mais cela aide, de t'avoir ici. J'ai besoin de ta force..." Alors elle s'interrompit et inhala brusquement et il pouvait voir qu'une contraction particulièrement féroce l'avait saisie. Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, changeant rapidement de position pour qu'il puisse la regarder plus directement.

"Maud. Regarde-moi. Souffle."

Les yeux qu'elle tourna vers lui étaient sauvages, les pupilles anormalement dilatées et elle haletait comme un cerf blessé. Il tint son regard fixe implacablement avec le sien, répéta de sa voix la plus autoritaire, "Souffle. Lentement. Profondément. Regarde mes yeux, Maud. Nulle part d'autre."

Par quelque effort inhumain de volonté, elle obéit. Sa respiration se ralentit, se régularisa et après un moment l'effondrement de ses épaules lui dit que la contraction avait passé. "Bien", lui dit-il doucement.

"Il se passe quelque chose," chuchota-t-elle. "Quelque chose de différent. Je sens ... on dirait-"

Il était sur ses pieds et à la porte avant qu'elle ne puisse finir la phrase. "Mme. Mannion!"

En l'espace de secondes il entendit le son de bottes cliquetant en montant l'escalier et la petite sage-femme le dépassa hâtivement en entrant dans la pièce, ne lui accordant pas même un regard comme en passant. Elle se pencha sur le chaudron, remontant ses manches et posant ses deux mains sur le ventre gonflé de Maud. Ses yeux rétrécis profondément derrière le pince- nez, comme si elle regardait quelque chose plus profond que la peau de sa patiente.

"Oui," dit-elle un moment plus tard, se reculant et secouant l'eau de ses mains, "entre l'eau chaude et cette potion, tout cela progresse gentiment. Tu sens que tu veux pousser, chérie, c'est cela ? Et bien, à la contraction suivante, tu y vas. Il est temps."

Il est temps. Rogue retint son souffle.

En fait, cependant, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire. Les mains de Maud saisirent blanchement les côtés du chaudron comme elle se penchait en avant, haletant et gémissant avec l'effort, seulement pour recouler en arrière dans l'eau comme la contraction finissait. Un moment plus tard cela recommença. Et encore. Et encore...

"Quelque chose ne va pas," siffla-t-il à la sage-femme ce qui semblait être des heures plus tard, quand il fut sûr que Maud était trop absorbée par sa poussée pour l'entendre. "Sûrement que l'enfant devrait être là maintenant."

"Oh, à vos souhaits," dit Mme Mannion, l'air amusé. "Cela n'arrive pas tout d'un coup, vous savez. Non, votre Maudie fait cela très bien." Elle tira son pince-nez d'un coup sec, regarda fixement profondément dans l'eau. "En fait, on voit la tête du bébé, quoique bien sûr vous ne puissiez pas la voir, pas d'où vous êtes. Mais toi, tu le sens, chérie, n'est-ce pas ?" ajouta-t-elle d'une manière encourageante à Maud. "Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant."

Rogue croisa ses bras fermement sur sa poitrine, résistant à une forte envie soudaine, brutale de mordre ses ongles. Le visage de Maud était blanc d'épuisement et de tension; elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la force de pousser beaucoup plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec cette fichue sage-femme ? Pourquoi ne tirait-elle pas sa baguette, utilisait quelque sorte de charme pour obliger le bébé à sortir ?

"Lentement et doucement, maintenant," murmura Mme. Mannion. "Souffle et pousse. Pose tes mains, donne toi un peu d'appui ... avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives, tu tiendras le bébé..."

Les bras de Maud glissèrent dans l'eau et elle s'abaissa jusqu'à ce que son visage touche presque la surface. Rogue vit ses yeux se fermer, ses sourcils se rassembler de concentration; alors subitement elle émit un cri étranglé, il y eut un déferlement de mouvement et-

"Oh, ma chère!" s'exclama la sage-femme avec ravissement. "Tu y es arrivée!" Elle plongea ses deux mains dans le chaudron, ne tenant pas compte du fait que ses manches traînaient dans l'eau et aida Maud à soulever un objet pâle, se tordant à la surface. "Et bien, regardez moi ça. Un joli petit garçon satisfait - et ces cheveux!"

L'enfant repose dans les bras de Maud, ses yeux sombres ouverts au-dessous d'une frange humide, pâle comme la lune. Il ne criait pas ni ne se tordait comme Rogue s'y était attendu; au lieu de cela, il semblait presque contemplatif, son regard non concentré allant lentement de Maud à Mme. Mannion et en arrière de nouveau. Ses bras et pieds étaient étonnamment longs et maigres pour un bébé, aussi; en fait, Rogue dût admettre que dans l'ensemble, ce nouveau fils qui était le sien était ... presque ... attirant.

"Maintenant que le bébé est bien né, nous sommes en sécurité pour utiliser un sort ou deux," disait Mme. Mannion à Maud, caressant ses cheveux d'une main et tapotant le bébé de l'autre. "Jamais une bonne idée d'utiliser de la magie sur des enfants non-nés, vous savez; bien trop souvent ils ont leur propre magie et les sortilèges les mieux lancés peuvent se déchaîner." Elle jeta un coup d’œil en arrière par dessus son épaule vers Rogue. "Vous vous étonniez, je garantirai."

"Oui, en effet." Il fut étonné de combien sa voix sonnait égale, malgré le martèlement irrégulier de son cœur. J'ai un enfant. Un fils.

"Et bien," dit la sage-femme pratiquement, tirant sa baguette de sa ceinture et faisant un geste rapide ("Oh!" dit Maud, effrayée puis elle se détendit ensuite dans un soulagement évident), "dans une mauvaise situation, parfois cela vaut le risque de lancer un sort pour aider les choses. Mais j'essaye toujours tous mes les autres petits tours d'abord ... oh, ça c'est un bon garçon."

Ce dernier commentaire était adressé, bien sûr, au bébé, qui réussi à se tortiller pour atteindre le sein de Maud et était maintenant allaité avec une énergie solennelle. "Arrimé au premier essai," continua Mme. Mannion, "c'est un bon signe." Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Maud, qui regardait le bébé avec étonnement. "Il ne te fait pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

Maud secoua la tête lentement. La couleur avait retourné à ses joues et tous les signes de son ancienne fatigue semblaient avoir disparu. "Non", dit-elle. "Cela ... tire juste un peu."

"C'est comme cela que cela doit être," dit la sage-femme avec la satisfaction. "Nous y travaillerons les quelques prochains jours, juste pour s'assurer que vous vous y prenez correctement tous les deux , mais c'est un début excellent que vous avez tous les deux fait et je suis bien fière de vous." Elle fit une autre passe de sa baguette et murmura quelques mots, puis se redressa, essuyant ses mains sur les jupes de sa robe. "C'est fini avec le cordon. Nous laisserons le bébé téter quelques minutes de plus, puis nous vous sortirons tous les deux de ce chaudron et pour vous mettre quelques vêtements chauds agréables."

Maud acquiesça distraitement, son regard fixait toujours l'enfant qu'elle tenait. "Bonjour, mon petit," murmura-t-elle et le bébé lui donna un clignement d'yeux de hibou en retour. Rogue pouvaient pratiquement voir le lien se former entre eux et sentit une douleur aiguë soudaine de solitude, qu'il supprima impitoyablement. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur soi-même, ou de douter de soi, aussi tentant que les deux puissent être.

Les doigts vifs, capables de Mme. Mannion se déplacèrent sur le bébé dans les bras de Maud, poussant doucement, fléchissant les membres. "Tout est en place," prononça-t-elle un moment plus tard. "Et une couleur excellente, aussi. Bien-" avec un claquement de ses doigts elle Appela une paire de serviettes de bain de sur le lit - "sortons vous de là maintenant."

Finalement, une chance de se rendre utile. Rogue marcha à grands pas en avant, des les bras tendus pour aider la sage-femme à soulever Maud du chaudron - et trouva, à sa surprise totale et inquiète, un paquet enveloppée de serviette poussé dans eux à la place. Le bébé le regarda de l'intérieur de la masse emmaillotée.

"Et voila, monsieur Rogue, votre fils," dit Mme. Mannion par dessus son épaule, jetant l'autre serviette autour des épaules de Maud et l'aidant à sortir du chaudron. "Mieux vaut vous habituer à le tenir, vous le ferez assez dans les prochains mois. À propos, avez-vous pensé à un nom ?"

Un nom. Lui et Maud avaient discuté un certain nombre de noms de garçon possible, parmi eux ceux du père défunt de Maud et de son oncle - Rogue lui- même n'avait aucun parent qu'il se souciait de commémorer - mais maintenant qu'il faisait face à cet enfant étrange, sobre, avec ses yeux sagaces et les cheveux blancs-blonds de Maud, ils semblaient tous d'une façon ou d'une autre inadéquats. Ce bébé n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce n'était certainement rien dans le genre de tout autre nouveau-né qu'il ait connu - quoique, de l'avis de tout le monde, il en ait connu bien peu - et comme Rogue regardait vers le bas la petite créature à la mine grave dans ses bras, il sentit une sorte d'étrange d'acceptation venir sur lui. Pas d'amour, exactement; si cette émotion particulière venait du tout, cela devrait être basé sur beaucoup plus que la connaissance de quelques minutes courtes. Non, c'était plutôt comme une ...reconnaissance.

Mon fils.

Il y avait eu une pensée derrière son esprit, il y a quelques mois, d'un autre nom qu'ils pourraient utiliser. Mais il avait laissé l'idée inexprimée, se disant que c'était de la folie, de la présomption. En plus, il était injuste de charger un enfant d'un nom si illustre et s'attendre à ce qu'il vive en accord avec cela. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte qu'avec seulement un petit changement, il pourrait donner à son fils un nom qui lui serait propre et pourtant encore honorer la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore comme il l'avait toujours, très profondément, langui de faire.

"Oui," dit-il lentement, bougeant l'enfant dans ses bras. Maud, assise précautionneusement sur le bord du lit avec une serviette enveloppée autour d'elle, leva les yeux, on regard trouvant le sien et le tint. Elle ne le contredirait pas, il le savait. En fait, il était sûr qu'elle approuverait.

"Et bien, alors ?" dit Mme. Mannion curieusement.

Un coin de la bouche de Rogue se souleva. "Son nom. Son nom est..." Alors il dût s'arrêter et reprendre haleine, parce que l'air de la pièce était soudainement lourd de signification. Que deviendrait cet enfant ? Et bien, que cela soit quelque chose de mieux que son père, du moins. Il devait cela au garçon. Il devait cela à Dumbledore. Dumbledore, qui lui avait rendu sa vie dans des centaines de manières et envers qui il resterait toujours endetté . Par amour pour sa mémoire, autant que pour Maud ou l'enfant ou même lui-même, Rogue ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour être l'homme - et le parent - qu'il devrait être.

Maud et la sage-femme le regardaient toujours avec espoir. Rogue libéra son souffle.

"Son nom est Albion."

FIN

R J Anderson

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de R J Anderson  
> A/N : Bien, voilà - la dernière de mes fanfics pendant quelque temps. J'arrête d'écrire quelques mois pour mon propre congé de maternité (par quoi vous pouvez conclure que cette histoire a été composée dans la veine classique "d'Écrivez à propos de Ce que Vous Connaissez" - bien que j'aie eu l'idée de cette fic avant d'être enceinte moi-même et comme j'écris cette note je n'ai toujours pas encore eu mon bébé).
> 
> Comme toujours, je dois une gratitude spéciale à mes beta-lecteurs. Pour cette fic, les bétas vétérans de Lumière et Obscurité Erica et Melanie m'ont habilement aidé, aussi bien que quelques nouveaux volontaires - Liz E., Barbara, Liz B., Meril et Emily. Chacune et chacun d'entre vous ont fait une différence. Mes remerciements cordiaux vont aussi à tous mes lecteurs fidèles et encourageants, particulièrement ceux qui ont pris le temps d'envoyer des commentaires et des critiques sur mes histoires précédentes - je l'apprécie vraiment.
> 
> Maintenant pour quelques notes de fin :
> 
> L'information sur des herbes pour aider à la naissance et d'autres techniques naturelles pour le soulagement de la douleur et l'aide d'un travail long a été réunie des Archives d'Obstétrique. Le nom "Albion" peut être une variante de "Albus", mais c'est aussi le nom mythique de l'Angleterre. "Biddy Mannion" était le nom d'une sage-femme (quelques sources disent la déesse) dans une légende irlandaise et "Nora" sonnait simplement juste pour ce personnage. Son aspect et traits particuliers sont basés sur ceux d'une chère Irlandaise que je connais et aime, mais laisserai inconnue de peur qu'elle soit horrifiée que je l’emploie de cette façon.
> 
> Et finalement, si vous lisez encore cela, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et vous souhaite un merveilleux été!


End file.
